Dust devil
A dust devil is a Slayer monster that requires level 65 Slayer to kill. They are located in the Smoke Dungeon and the Catacombs of Kourend. The use of a facemask or a Slayer helmet is required to fight dust devils as they use clouds of dust, sand, ash, and whatever else they can inhale to blind and disorient their victims. Dust devils cannot be assigned as a Slayer task until starting Desert Treasure. Location *Smoke Dungeon - Found in the western part of the dungeon. You will also need to have started the Desert Treasure quest (and do it up to the point where you make and look into the mirrors) to gain access to the well. The entire time you are in the Smoke Dungeon, you must have the facemask or Slayer helmet equipped, or you will die very quickly. *Catacombs of Kourend - stronger dust devils can be found here; having a combat level of 110 with 130 hitpoints and a higher max hit. A facemask is still required and if not worn your stats will get reduced similar to aberrant spectres when a nosepeg is not worn. Strategy Players need at least level 65 Slayer to fight these creatures. Protective headgear is also required to fight them; if players don't wear a facemask, slayer helmet or slayer helmet (i), they will not be able to damage dust devils, as a single attack from them unprotected will reduce Attack, Strength, Ranged, and Magic to 0 whilst halving a player's prayer points and defence level. In addition, if the player is not using protection from melee the dust devil will deal 16 damage with each hit. An effective method to kill dust devils in the Catacombs of Kourend is to use Ice Burst or Ice Barrage. Turn on Protect from Melee, then attack the dust devils with a fast ranged weapon (such as darts or toxic blowpipe) to get them aggressive towards you. Run to a side which has two corners adjacent to each other and run back and forth between the two corners so that the dust devils clump into a small area. Switch to magic attack and use Ice Burst/Barrage. Since the dust devils have very little Magic defence, magical accuracy doesn't matter much, and players may choose to use equipment with high Prayer bonus to save Prayer potion doses, though you will want to keep your magic attack bonus higher than about -20. Equipment that increases magic strength, such as a Tormented bracelet, Ancestral robes, Imbued god cape, and Occult necklace are still worth bringing for their ability to increase your max hit. Additionally, having a bonecrusher helps in this regard since burying bones inside the Catacombs of Kourend also restores Prayer points. A good healing strategy for non-overhead prayer users is to use the spell Bones to Peaches to maximise one's stay. Players with 80+ Defence and a Saradomin godsword shouldn't need much more than 5 sharks for a slayer task. However, those with high Defence and good defensive armour may not require any food, especially due to the occasional 4 Ugthanki kebab drop. If using Magic or Ranged in the Smoke Dungeon, some of the lava pits can be used as safespots. One of them is the lava pit located northwest of the door leading to the burnt chest. Drops 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Runes |} Herbs |} Other |} Brimstone chest loot Level 93 Level 110 Changes |}